HEAVEN OR HELL
by Yumikire
Summary: Ciel's contract with Sebastian has come to an end. It's time for Sebastian to take Ciel's soul, what will he do? Get ready for an adventure in Hell as Ciel finds himself in the place he last expected. Suck at summaries, Please read and Review!


**Hey everyone it's yours truly back with my second Kuroshitsuji fanfic. For those of my loyal readers who are wondering "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO FINISHING YOUR OTHER FANFIC!" I say to you I am working on finishing it now, but this new idea for a story just popped into my head and I had to write it**.** So just be patient a little while longer please I will be finishing it soon! Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my fanfic! Please leave reviews, I can't know what to improve if you don't tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji all rights go to Yana Toboso!**

**_ Also for those of you wondering why this was re-uploaded I was having some problems with the chapter showing up...at least on my computer... anyway without further delay here's the first chapter of my fanfic! Enjoy and please review!_**

**_~Yumikire~  
_**

* * *

**Prologue**

Ciel had often wondered what would happen to his soul once his contract with Sebastian was complete. Oh he knew what would happen to his soul, it was going to be devoured until there was nothing of him left in this world or the next. He would simply cease to be. What he didn't know was how it was going to happen, what it would feel like, and what it would be like to simply disappear forever. He spent many long nights awake contemplating just how Sebastian would go about taking his soul, as far as Ciel knew no doctor or wise man in the world could tell you what a soul looked like or even where in a body it was located, Some people just assumed that it was one of the mysteries of life that would remain unsolved, while people with more religious views assumed that it was the thing that made them in Gods image, or even a piece of God himself. The thought of having a piece of god inside him made him chuckle darkly, in a way having Sebastian eat his soul was his own sick twisted revenge on god for betraying him in the time when he needed him most, for leaving him trapped in that cold metal cage, and allowing those men to constantly touch and violate him to their hearts content. When ever they threw the bruised, bloodied, and exhausted boy back into his cage he would desperately pray to God to save him from this living hell, but he never did. Ciel remembered when the men had placed him on that stone cold altar and tied his hands, legs, and head down so he couldn't move a muscle, he remembered watching one of the men stalk closer and closer to him with a giant silver dagger lifting it high into the air, watching in horror as he realized its tip was aimed directly at his heart. The second Ciel had felt the dagger start to pierce his skin he abandoned all thoughts and ideas of God saving him, after all if God was so powerful he would have saved him long ago. Instead he prayed to any one who would hear or listen to him. He didn't care what the price was, he would give it one hundred times over; he just wanted someone to save him from this never ending nightmare!

"_Oh aren't you a very small master,"_ came a mildly surprised voice. Ciel tried to move his head to get a better view at the voice that was now talking to him, however the chain around his neck prevented him from getting a good view. All he could see through darkness that now enveloped them were deep crimson red eyes.

"_You have summoned me this fact will not change for eternity .What has been sacrificed will never be returned. Once one has rejected faith it is impossible for him to pass through the gates of heaven."_

"_Why would some one who believed in God summon you?"_ questioned Ciel coldly. His question was answered with a dark chuckle that made his back shiver, but he refused to show it.

"_Then I will ask thy just once, is it your wish to form a contract?_

"_Enough! Form the contract and grant my wish!"_

On that day, Sebastian did what God never had, he saved Ciel from that horrible place, he even built him a home and promised to protect him from danger until their contract was complete. God hadn't done any of that! In Ciel's eyes god didn't deserve to get the piece of soul Ciel had in him, and even if he had to disappear from all forms of existence, he would literally be damned before he let God get his piece of soul back.

That day seemed both far away and yet extremely close in Ciel's mind. It had taken Ciel three years to complete his revenge on the people who had seen fit to tear his life apart, three years of blood and sweat and danger. He was now 13 years old, and wasn't going to get any older. 13 years is a short time in human years, but Ciel had accepted the fact that he would die young. He should have died **that **day; as far as Ciel had been concerned he had been living on borrowed time. Now it was all about to end, sitting on this cold stone bench, which ironically reminded him of the stone table he was chained to, when they had first met.

"Is this the last place?" Ciel asked Sebastian calmly.

"Yes, it is," answered Sebastian with the same amount of calmness.

Ciel looked around the old ruins taking in their ancient appearance before turning back to Sebastian and saying,

"The rest of my soul is yours."

"As expected young master, you are kind," responded Sebastian.

"Will it hurt," questioned Ciel, sounding only mildly concerned.

"Yes, a little," answered Sebastian honestly, "but I will be as gentle as possible."

To Ciel the option Sebastian gave him made it sound like he was a weak and scared little boy. He didn't like it.

"No! Make it as painful as you can! Carve the pain of my life into my soul," stated Ciel forcefully.

Ciel watched as understanding passed along his butlers face, no not his butler any more, no longer Sebastian. Now that Ciel thought about it he didn't even know Sebastian's actual name, he had never thought to ask. No time like the present.

"Sebastian, what is your real name?" asked Ciel before his ex butler could speak the words that Ciel had heard everyday since he had formed the contact. The question caught Sebastian off guard.

"Why would you want to know something as trivial and unimportant as my name?" asked Sebastian.

"It's not very important, I just thought I should know the actual name of the person who is going to devour my soul," responded Ciel.

"Well young master, truth be told you have a good sixth sense when it comes to naming things, because my name in fact really is Sebastian. I was slightly surprised the day I met you and you managed to pick my actual name out of the possibility of thousands," answered Sebastian.

Seeing that Ciel was content with his answer he asked, "Any more final questions young master?"

Of course there was another question he wanted to ask, but his pride wouldn't allow him to ask it and appear weak in front of this demon. He shook his head, and then leaned back resting it on the head of the bench waiting for his demon to take his soul.

"Not even about what I plan to do with your soul," asked Sebastian in a teasing tone, dangling the question in front of Ciel like a worm on a hook. Sebastian hoped Ciel would take the bait. He didn't.

"I don't need to know what you plan to do with my soul, it's yours to do with what you want, and whether or not I know what you plan to do with it doesn't change the fact that you will do it. Now hurry up and claim what's yours!" ordered Ciel.

Sebastian chuckled quietly before bringing his gloved right hand to his mouth and pulling off the glove with his teeth, showing the contract that he and Ciel had made 3 years ago. Slowly he moved towards Ciel, and even though Ciel had told himself he wouldn't show fear or beg for his life, he had to fight really hard against the primal instinct to run that was now screaming in his brain.

Ciel watched as Sebastian brought his hand closer up to his face, at first Ciel thought he was going to hit him, but instead of being hit with a hard slap, he was met with a gentle stroke on his cheek, before he knew what had happened his eye patch lay forgotten on the ground and Ciel found himself face to face with Sebastian, who's eyes were now glowing a scarlet color.

"Then, young master," whispered Sebastian.

Ciel did not resist when Sebastian gently tilted his head back and use his thumb to open his mouth. He watched as Sebastian's own open mouth got closer to his own until they were almost touching. Then came the pain, it felt like Sebastian had shoved his hand down Ciel's throat and was pulling out his internal organs, but what Sebastian was really pulling on Ciel wasn't sure. Jerking back from pain, Ciel tried to close his mouth, but Sebastian had locked his hands on both sides of Ciel's face holding the boy in place. The pain was excruciating but Ciel refused to give the demon the pleasure of hearing him scream. What ever Sebastian was 'pulling' out of him it was definitely on the move. Ciel could feel it burning from his chest, then his throat, and then the back of his mouth. The further up his body it went the less of his body he could feel. Like all his nerves had been severed. Looking towards the front of his face he could start to see something blue coming out of his mouth. His soul. He watched as a small piece of his soul broke off and flew into Sebastian's waiting mouth disappearing forever into the dark void.

Ciel observed Sebastian lick his lips appreciatively before continuing devour his soul and every tug and pull hurt like a thousand knives stabbing him from inside his body. He couldn't tell how long it took for Sebastian to eat his soul, but Ciel could tell when it was almost over, because he couldn't feel the pain in his chest or throat anymore. The only source of pain was in his mouth now and that was starting to fade fast. His whole body had gone numb; he couldn't move it even if he wanted to. He watched as, what he assumed were the last parts of his soul, flew into Sebastian's mouth. He was surprised to hear his chuckle escape his lips, causing Sebastian to pause in his feeding to look at Ciel questioning.

"What's so funny young master," asked Sebastian, from what seemed like inside Ciel's head. Ciel definitely did not have to ability to speak so he just stared at Sebastian unsure of what to do.

"Just think what you want to say and I will hear it, right now are minds are linked, since I'm eating the very thing keeping you alive and giving you the ability to think," said Sebastian.

"It's nothing really; you probably won't find it funny, I'm just happy that God won't be getting this part of his soul back. Instead it's going to a demon to keep him alive," responded Ciel smugly.

Ciel heard Sebastian chuckle.

"Yes, it is ironic isn't it," said Sebastian then continued. "You are one of my most favorite masters, even though I am devouring your soul preventing you from being able to exist for the rest of eternity, you sill see it as a way to exact revenge."

"Well isn't that why I'm your favorite?" stated Ciel smugly.

"Yes, I suppose it is," chuckled Sebastian. "This is the last bit of your soul young master. Are you ready for an eternity of nothingness?"

"Yes," stated Ciel softly. Although he was ready for it, he doubted very much he would enjoy it, but this is the price he paid for revenge. He watch as Sebastian sucked up the last bit of his soul. His body felt extremely heavy. He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. His eyes drooping lower every second, and he felt extremely tired. He forced his eyes up to look at Sebastian's glowing Crimson orbs one last time. Sebastian really did have beautiful eyes. Before his body gave into sleep and blackness over came him he thought he heard Sebastian whisper.

"Well maybe I'm not."

* * *

A/N: Most of you who have seen the series know that all the lines in Italic and some of the other dialogue is taken from the anime and manga. For those of you that don't the un-italicized words taken from there go from 'is this the final place to carve the pain of my life into my soul.


End file.
